


Devilish Delights

by Dickensgal31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BUT it could happen, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Gen, No Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickensgal31/pseuds/Dickensgal31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas unwittingly upsets Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devilish Delights

__

 

There was the unmistakable crinkle of cheap cellophane followed by the cloying sweet smell of commercialized sugar.

“What have you got,” Sam asked as he craned around to look at Cas neatly positioned in the middle of the back seat.

“Oh,” Cas looked up wonderingly, “I thought I would try this confection celebrating Our Lord’s resurrection. They were featured quite prominently at that market. They appear to come in several colors and flavors.” He held up the package for Sam to see. “Would you like one?”

“Oh, God,” Sam groaned. He leaned further over the seat and looked out at the gas pump. Dean was putting the pump back into its holder. “Don’t let Dean see those, Cas, please,” Sam whispered urgently, “hide them!”

Cas looked at his friend in consternation, “I will be happy to share,” he reached into the bag and pulled out several more of the quadruplet packages. “I have plenty…”

“Oh, God, Cas,” Sam hissed, “do NOT let him see them. Please,” Sam begged, “you have no idea,” he pushed the bag out of Cas’ hands onto the floorboards.

“I don’t understand,” Cas reached for the bag as Dean swung open the door, “Dean loves sweets.” 

“Sweets? You bet,” Dean smoothly took his place behind the wheel. As he pulled out of the station he looked in the rearview mirror at Cas, “So, whatchya got?”

“These.” Cas leaned down to pick up the paper sack, “they come in all these colors and flavors. I think they must be quite popular, I was telling Sam there was a large display in that store,” he pointed back behind them.

He triumphantly pulled out a box of the pink marshmallow confection to the accompaniment of a deep groan from Sam. Leaning forward he pushed the box into Dean’s eye line. Sam held his head and bit back another groan as he tried to snatch the box away.

“PINK Chickie Peeps!”

Dean jerked the Impala toward the side of the road. Cas flew back against the seat. Baby’s tires squealed as Dean pulled her to a stop nearly grazing her on the steel stanchion that marked the entrance of an abandoned warehouse.

“What the hell, Cas?”

Dean turned in his seat and snatched the bag of sugary marshmallows and emptied it into Cas lap. “These,” he rifled through the boxes of four, “THESE,” he held up a box of yellow Chickie Peeps, “THESE are the ONLY Peeps, THESE are THE ONE TRUE PEEP!”

Dean pushed open his door and flung himself from the car. Snatching open the back door he gathered up all the candy boxes and made his way to a trash receptacle.

“Dude,” Sam whispered, “I told you to hide them!”

“I do not understand…”

“Cas!” Dean grabbed his arm to pull him out of the car. Cas followed and looked at Dean in concerned wonderment at the anger that was infusing his friend’s face in a brutal flush.

Dean sucked in a deep breath. He sucked in another one. He held his face up to the heavens, looking for some sort of something. Sam’s feet sloshed in one of the puddles left by the rain.

“Dean,” Sam kept his voice soft, “he,” he nodded to Cas, “he didn’t know. He’s only been human, or was, for a short time.”

Dean waved Sam off, and sucked in another breath to calm himself. After pacing the length of Baby a few times he was finally calmed down a bit.

With another breath, he turned to Cas. “Obviously you don't know about The Peep,” his tone was one of near reverence. Dean let out a sigh, “So, let's add to your earthly education.”

Cas nodded, “Please.”

“Okay,” Dean clapped him on the shoulder giving him a small smile, “see, Cas, there is really only One True Peep. ONE,” Dean held up his index finger for emphasis. “Do you know why they are called Peeps?”

Cas looked puzzled and shook his head.

“They are called Peeps,” Dean explained giving Cas’ shoulder a comforting squeeze, “because once upon a time they were Yellow and only yellow. And they were Chicks. Chicks because it’s a sign of birth.”

Cas nodded as if placating a small child.

“DO you KNOW the sound a chickie makes?”

“Uhm, well,” Cas looked at Sam, who merely shrugged, “I imagine, though I have no firsthand knowledge that they make some sort of ‘eeping’ sound?”

“Good!” Dean beamed, “right! They make an ‘eeeping’ sound, hence the name Peep!”

Cas nodded no less confused than he was a minute ago. He glanced over at Sam for support, but got an ‘I-told-you-to-hide-them’ head shake in return.

“And,” Dean looked at him with challenge in his eyes, his stance, “What color are chickies?”

“Well,” Cas frowned with a shrug, “I suppose they are yellow.”

Dean nodded with satisfaction, “Right. Yellow. So…”

“But they can be tawny and light brown, too,” Cas added.

Dean looked at him with new appreciation. “Well, yes they can. BUT, Cas… and answer honestly…” he locked his eyes on Castiel’s.

“Of course, Dean.” 

“Have you ever seen a pink chickie?” Dean leaned toward Cas, “A blue one? Or green or purple?”

“Well,” Cas’ brows furrowed in thought, “no, Dean, I’ve not seen pink, blue or green or purple chickies.”

Dean smiled with satisfaction and Sam could swear his chest puffed out just a little.

“But,” Cas continued as he looked forlornly at the rubbish receptacle that was now the home of the boxes of sugary wonder that were going to be his, “they are only candies, Dean. I do not understand why this matters. They are just sugary puffs that are to bring pleasure to children and adults…”

“NO!” Dean’s emerald eyes blazed, “They,” he flung his hand toward the trash, “they send a bad message! Children should not be thinking that there are pink chickies! It’s just wrong!”

“Dean,” Cas looked at him with the tender compassion as if the man were somehow not in touch with all his faculties, “parents will tell their children the difference.”

Sam groaned again.

“Parents?” Dean shook his head, “THIS has nothing to do with parents! Chickies ARE yellow. They make a PEEPING sound. I rest my case.”

Cas let out a sigh. “So, well,” he searched for the right word, “you’re okay with the white bunny peeps then, right?”

“Cas!” Sam clapped his hands over his mouth.

Dean pounced on Cas. He stood chest to chest with him, “Okay. Yeah, bunnies are white. So, yeah. BUT they DO NOT PEEP!“

He snatched one of the packages of yellow chickie peeps from the front seat, “Eat all the yellow chickie peeps you want, hell, I’ll buy you a case of them!” He held out the package to Cas and then pulled it back with a shocked expression.

“Sam,” Dean moaned, “di…did,” he swallowed roughly, “did you see this?”

Sam took in a deep breath and sent a scathing glance to Cas. “Yeah.”

“Seriously?” Dean sunk against Baby rubbing his hand through his hair in despair, “You know this is the work of Crowley. It has to be.”

“It’s just flavoring,” Sam soothed. He looked at the package Dean held. “And lemonade is yellow. And the chickie is yellow.”

Dean’s eyes snapped with fire as he sent a withering look at his brother. 

“I’m gonna kill Crowley!” Dean flung open the door, “Get in!”

Cas looked over the hood of the car at Sam, “He is not serious.”

“Oh-ho,” Sam shook his head, “that is not a bet I’m going to take.” He looked at the peeps Dean had shoved across the car, “He’s very serious about his Peeps. Why do you think I’ve been keeping him out of the stores for the last month?”

“SAM! CAS!” Dean’s growl left nothing to the imagination, “GET IN! I’m going to get that bastard this year! Flavored chickies. Last year it was chocolate dipped, now there are flavors,” Dean muttered as he pulled back onto the highway, “the Peep is supposed to be an explosion of fluffy sugary goodness melting in your mouth. Not lemonade or whatever else they’re making…”

“There was also…” Sam cut Cas off with a murderous look.

“Making little kids think there are flavored bunnies,” Dean muttered, “pink chickies… blue ones… purple? No-no-no… not on my watch! And don’t even get me started on the ones for other holidays! Candy canes, ghosts, pumpkins…”

“Candy canes,” Cas leaned toward Sam, “are they peppermint flavored?”

“Cas,” Sam hissed, “please!”

 

_Happy Easter & Good Passover!  
_

  


 

Copyright Disclaimer: That all characters are the property of Warner Bros. Television, CW Network LLC, Wonderland Sound and Vision, and Eric Kripke is fully acknowledged. No copyright infringement intended. Character names are merely borrowed for fun. I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you may recognize. The canon characters of the series, Supernatural, are out of their series character, hence Section 107 of the US Copyright Clause on 'Fair Use' is cited. This is, in majority, a transformative work, solely enjoyed by a specific audience and no profit is realized. Original characters and/or characterizations, story concepts and plot are the property of the author publishing as Dickensgal31.


End file.
